A New Beginning
by ImOnlyYourKitten
Summary: One of Caseys old friend and her brother come to stay with the mcdonald/venturi after a tradgic accident that killed their parents.Bridget and Derek seem to click.one night derek lets out feelings to bridget.better than it sound i promise.yes its a dasey!
1. Chapter 1

**** Derek's POV ****

"Hey D, You want to come over later for a D-rock rehearsal?" asked Sam.

It was finally Friday and I couldn't be happier. I had a algebra test and I totally bombed it. Yea see algebra, not my best subject.. At all…

"I can't dude, one of Casey's girly friends and her brother are coming to stay with us for a while." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Their mom died in a car crash and their father left and they lost touch. She doesn't even know if he is still alive." I said.

"Dude that's intense." Sam said sounding really concerned.

"Eh well if she is one of Casey's friends she's got to be hot." I said. But I didn't realize what I said till I looked back and Sam was standing there with his mouth practically hitting the floor.

"Um I never said that." I said then hurried off to the prince.

*** later that night at dinner ***

"Ok so Casey is it all right if Bridget sleeps in your room while she stays here?" Nora asked.

"Mom did you seriously just ask me that question?" Casey said.

"right." Nora said seeing how stupid her question was.

"And Ed, is it alright if Aiden stays in your room while they are here?" asked dad though I knew it was a rhetorical question. Ed didn't catch on.

"How old is Aiden?" Ed asked stupidly

'Ha! No matter how old the guy is you always say no.' I thought to myself

"He's 7 a year older than Marti." Dad responded.

"Then no." Ed said.

I couldn't believe he thought that would fly with dad. Only if it was that easy.

"Ed it wasn't a question." dad said.

"But dad-" Ed started to protest but was cut off by dad.

"No buts about it he's staying in your room and that's finale." dad said putting his foot down.

"Who's staying in Ed's room?" asked Marti. The groan Ed made probably snapped her out of her own little world she has going on.

"Aidan" said Nora.

"Who's that?" Marti asked.

"He is one of my friends brother. They are going to stay with us for a while. Aidan is your age Marti." Casey said.

"So I can have a boy to play with? Like how Lizzie and Edwin play together?" Marti asked.

I smirked at how dirty that sounded. Casey shot me a glare. Man if looks could kill.

Then it finally hit me that there will be a boy, Marti's age in our house, playing 'games' with her.

"Dad, no boy is going to 'play' with Marti." I said.

"Derek she's only six." Casey said in her usual tone she uses when it comes to me.

"So the boy is seven who knows what he can do." I said.

"He wont do anything Derek; he's not you." Casey said.

"Ok, but what if he is like me when I was seven?" I asked.

"Whatever. Mom George is it a bad thing to have a Seven year old boy around here with Marti." Casey said. "Although Derek already acts seven we don't need another seven year old." she said.

"Hey! I act at least 9!" I said just to annoy her.

"Whatever." she said. "When are they going to get here?" she asked.

"Sometime this weekend, im going to pick them up after her hockey practice." This got my attention.

"Ok so wait, one of Casey's friends likes hockey, no wait not only likes but _**plays**_ hockey?!" I asked. Ok so far this girl is pretty cool to me.

"Bridget is the kind of girl who has little manners and she has to thank me for the manners she does have. She also loves to read. Witch means she is way to smart for you. She won't go out with you for a million years so don't even waste your breath." Casey said.

"If she loves to read Casey I am sure I will not like her even though she plays hockey." I said.

"Come on guys no fighting we have a lot to do before tomorrow, Casey could you please do dishes tonight I know you did them last night but Derek will do them tomorrow." said Nora.

"See ya!" I said and ran up the stairs before I could hear Casey's response.

I ran into my room and turned on my computer. I got onto my myspace and checked everything then I redid my layout and when I was done it was almost 10:30.

I went over and grabbed my Mp3 player from my dresser and turned on Skillet.

I started to sing along to the lyrics as I went to lay down on my bed.

Despite the lies that your making.

Your love is mine for the taking.

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that your making.

Your love is mine for the taking.

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you.

I will be the one you run to.

My love is

A burning, consuming fire.

NO!

Your never be alone!

When darkness comes ill light the night with stars.

Here the whispers in the dark.

NO! you'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never to far.

I started to drift to sleep until Casey knocked on the door and asked if she could come in.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked.

"Um yea, but why?" I asked.

"I can't sleep." she said.

"Ok what do you want me to do about it?" I asked. She came in and sat down at the end of my bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked. Wait what?!

"Uh um yea sure I can sleep on the floor." I said. Wait no. No way I am sleeping on the floor for Casey!

"Derek I will sleep on the other end of the bed, have you seen your floor?" she asked.

"Actually no I haven't I can't even remember if I have carpeted floor or a hardwood floor." I said.

"Thanks Derek." she said then got into bed at the foot of the bed.

"Mhm, don't mention it. No seriously I will so deny it." I said.

"Whatever." she said.

"Derek." she said sleepily.

"Hmm?" I asked.

" I like the nice Derek better than the mean Derek." she said then went to sleep.

Soon I fell into a dreamful sleep.

_I walked into the kitchen after dropping off my bag at the front door. I went to the fridge and polled out the Kool-Aid Lizzie made and drank about half of it._

"_Well there went her Kool-Aid" I thought to myself._

_Then I heard Casey humming to a song I didn't know she was coming down the stairs in nothing but a tank top and underwear. Ok yea I know she is my step-sister but I mean she looked so hot! Hotter than any other girl I have ever seen._

_She didn't see me. She walked over to the dryer and pooled out a pair of shorts and walked back into the kitchen and that was when she noticed me._

"_Der-rek!" she screamed at as she was trying to pull her shorts up real quick,._

"_What its not my fault you had to come dancing in her in nothing but your underwear and a tank top." I said._

"_You aren't supposed to be here until 6 after your hockey practice." She said._

"_Umm Case, I don't know if you realize it but it is 6:45." I said pointing to the clock._

"_Oh its is isn't it?" she asked._

"_Mhmm." I said. I left the kitchen and sat into my chair and turned on an old hockey rerun._

_Casey came in and sat down on the side of the chair and I just stared at her._

"_Derek?" she asked._

_I looked into her eyes and she looked away and blushed._

"_What Case?" I asked._

"_Derek I--" she said but stopped._

_I pulled her into my lap and tilted her head up so she was looking at me._

"_What is wrong Case?" I asked._

"_Well I like this guy a lot… maybe even love him. But I can't be with him because our parents are married." she said. She looked away but not before I could see the tear running down her cheek._

_I pulled her face up to look at me and I wiped the tear away and kissed where it was just 5 seconds ago._

_I made my way down her face and stopped right next to her mouth._

_I looked at her and said " I love you too, Case." then I bent down and kissed her._

"_Derek." she said._

"_hm?" I asked as I kissed her neck._

"_I wasn't talking about you." she said. I looked up at her and I swear I almost started crying._

"_What?" I asked but my voice cracked._

_She smiled at me and bent down and kissed me._

"_I was kidding Derek, Lizzie loves Ed." she said and lent down and kissed me again._

I shot up from my bed and looked around and then I realized that I was back in my room and Casey wasn't there, it was all a dream.

I layed back down and went back to sleep.

The next day I woke up and Casey was running around like a maniac.

Nora left to pick Bridget and Aidan while Casey was left at home to make sure everything was ready. They had decided to move Edwin in with me, though I wasn't going down without a fight but sadly this time it didn't work. That would leave the attic for Bridget and was running around like a mad woman trying to fix everything that was already finally finished and clasped on the couch. "So when does the room stealer get here?" I asked in my insensitive ways that make Casey so infuriated."Derek, how can you say that? Her parents just died and she is leaving her whole life. I think you could be at least a little bit more understanding.""That's where you'd be wrong. I don't think it's fair that she isn't staying with you and her little brother stays with Edwin.""You don't get it do you?""That's what I just said!""Well let me explain it. She and her brother want to be together. He's seven and this really tragic thing happens to him. When I talked to her, she said needed to be close to him. That he can't sleep alone. That's why we decided on Ed's room it's the only one that is big enough." She said."Whatever." I sighed in a angry huff and started flipping the channels trying to find the door opened and in walked Nora, a girl about 17 with long curly brown hair and behind her was a little boy with bright green eyes and jet black hair."Bridget!!!!" Casey said throwing her arms around the returned the hug with pure want of human touch."Oh Casey. I've missed you." Bridget said trying very heard not to two girls pulled away and Casey said, "Now who is this?" as she saw the little boy behind crouched down to his level and smiled."This is Aidan. Aidan this is Casey." He seemed very hesitant toward Casey. "It's ok she a friend, I promise." Bridget said giving the little boy a reassuring nodded his head and gave Casey a then Smarti walked into the room. "Marti, this is Bridget and her little brother Aidan. I think he's the same age as you. They'll be staying with us for awhile.""Oh! Hey, you want to go play?" Marti said to Aidan who looked at his big smiled at her little brother and nodded reassuringly and said, "It's ok. Go have fun."With that Marti grabbed Aidan's wrist and pulled him to her room. I fell sorry for the kid. He is about to play tea party in a princess they where out of ear shot Bridget turned to Nora and said, "Thank you so more much Aunt Nora I don't know what we would do without you guys."She said hugging Nora. "That's what we're here for. We my not be blood but we're defiantly family."

They made their way over towards me.

"Bridget this is my stepson Derek, Derek this is Bridget." Nora said introducing us.

"Hi, Casey has told me a lot about you. Its like she's a little school girl who has their first crush." Bridget said. I looked at Casey and she was bright red.

I looked away from Casey and took Bridget's hand but instead of shaking it I kissed it.

'well this is going to be interesting' I thought to myself.

**Ok so I decide to start a new story I didn't like where the first one was going.. I will try to update sooner with this one but no promises… and also check out Scifichick07's page I love her story swan princess.. She is Bridget and also she is helping me with this story : ) so thx Bridget : )**

**~Melanie~ **


	2. Chapter 2

"I totally let you win." I said as Bridget, Sam, Ralph, and me came in from a two on two hockey game.

"Ok sure you did Derek." Bridget said. "Its sad that you can't admit you were out smarted, out played and outlasted." she said.

We played a two on two hockey game at the rink. It was me and Sam Vs. Bridget and Ralph. And I'm not even gonna lie, they creamed us with 6 to 2.

She tapped me lightly on the face and said "it's ok Derek, we all have our problems, just with you its denial on a lot of things." She said like she was talking to a baby.

"Ok like what?" I asked.

"Well denial that you lost a game. Your in denial about Casey. And denial that you just got not only beat but creamed by a girl." she said. I glared at her when she said denial about Casey.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go take a shower real quick, I will be down in a few." she said then headed upstairs.

Sam turned to me in astonishment and said "Man she is something else."

"Yea, I totally agree with you on that one Sammyboy." I said.

"I think she's pretty awesome. I mean dude, she is pretty and is good at sports what more could you ask for right?" he said.

I knew what he meant but I couldn't help but have that voice in the back of my head saying _'she still isn't Casey though'._

Though I just ignored it and pretended like I agreed with him.

Bridget and Aidan have been staying with us for three weeks now. And she hasn't ceased amaze since they'd been here.

About thirty minutes later Bridget came bounding down the stairs in a pair of black sweatpants and a black graphic tee with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. ( I only know that's what it is called because of Casey. So don't look at me like that.)

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starved." she said

I chimed in saying "Yea me to, I will order some pizza."

"No need, aunt Nora went to the store today I will cook us something." she said then went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"You cook to?" Asked Ralph in amazement.

"Yea I've been cooking since I can remember." She said. "What do you guys want to eat?" she asked.

"How about pasta?" asked Sam.

"Sounds good to me." Me and Ralph said in unison.

"Ok" Bridget said. Sam, Ralph and me walked back into the living room and sat on the couch and I turned on a hockey game.

"Dude, can I keep her?" Asked Sam.

I looked at him and laughed then said "You have to ask her about that one."

Oh yea, just so if you were wondering where the rest of the fam was Dad and Nora took Smarti and Aidan to the zoo, Liz and Ed went to a friend's birthday party, as for Casey it was her shift at Smelly Nelly's tonight, so it just left Bridget and Me and the guys.

Hey you, look what do you me

You bend and you bruise me

"So what do you--" Sam started to say but then we all heard a voice coming form the kitchen. We got up and put our ear up to the kitchen door to investigate, it was Bridget.

Why you try to control me?

But you don't know me

How come you just want to hurt me?

How come you just want to push me?

I cant ignore you anymore

Cause everywhere I turn you

You burn me, you break me

You always want to take me down with you

What do you want from me?

We walked into the kitchen and saw Bridget jumping around dancing and singing. She was really got at it to.

I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away

I don't want be here fading, its more than I can take

I'm never going to be the same

I threw it all away

I don't want to be here fading

Just let go! (look what you do to me)

Let go! (look what you do to me

She saw us and stopped in mid jump. She reacted out and pulled her earphones our of her ear and looked at us.

"Oh, sorry guys. Didn't mean to disturb ya." she turned back around and started to stir the pasta.

"No, no it's fine. You've got a great voice." Sam said as he sat down at the island.

Me and Ralph followed suit and sat down with him.

"Thanks" Bridget said and smiled at Sam.

"Bridget, OMG I have major news for you!" Casey said as she came running into the kitchen.

"What?" Asked Bridget.

"Oh, hey guys." Casey said.

We all gave a 'hey' then turned back to our conversation.

"What Case?" asked Bridget. I was pretending to listen to Sam and Ralph but I kept finding myself staring at Casey.

"I will tell you tonight. It's about a booyyy." Casey said.

Bridget said ok then turned back to the pasta.

"So guys, how was hockey?" Casey asked.

"AWESOME!!!" screamed Ralph.

Casey laughed and asked who had won.

"Me and Sam did of course." I said.

"Ok, so I take it you got creamed Derek?" Casey asked.

"Damn your good." I said. We locked eyes for a minute and she said "Eh it just comes form living under the same roof as you for 2 years." she looked away then.

"You don't know me like you think you do." I said.

"Yes I do Derek Venturi, I know more than you would like me to know." Casey said.

"Ok like what?" I challenged.

"Well for one, you're a virgin" She said with a smirk.

How did she know that?!

"Psh, n-no im not." I said.

"Yea ok" she said sarcastically.

"Guys stop fighting, pasta is done." Bridget said.

"We were not fighting!" said Casey.

"Yes we were." I siad.

"No we weren't we were having debate." Casey said.

"Come on guys you are fighting over if you you had a fight or a debate. Know Debate what you want o drink with your pasta and eat!" said Bridget.

"Fine." Me and Casey said together.

"Thank you." Said Sam, Bridget and Ralph together.

"No problem" she said smirking at them and arched an eyebrow.

** later that night **

As I headed back to my room from the bathroom I saw someone come down from the attic. It was Bridget.

She didn't see me so she walked downstairs.

I couldn't help but be curious so I followed her.

She grabbed a blanket from the couch and headed outback. I was completely confused. It was the middle of the night in October so it was freezing.

After a few minutes I crept to the back door to see what she was up to. She was just sitting there was the snow fall. I wasn't completely sure but I think she might have been crying.

Now normally I would have ignored this, but for some reason this stupid part of me wouldn't let me leave her out in the cold crying. I wasn't sure if it was curiosity or compassion.

I quietly opened the door. She didn't see me till the door was almost closed.

She quickly tried to wipe away her tears and said "What are you doing out here this late?"

"I could ask you the same question." I said. She turned back around and again started watching the snow fall.

"so what are you doing out here?" I asked trying not to sound like I cared.

" Thinking, about everything. I miss my mom and I didn't want Aid to hear me crying. He really doesn't need to wake up and see me crying. And I love the snow it's calming." She said.

I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Yea it is isn't it?" I asked.

Bridget nodded and I put my arm around her in a brotherly way. "I used to come out here and look up at the stars when Casey first came here. I hated that her and Liz where coming in here and just taking over everything. I freaked when Casey said she wanted my room." I said.

"Why did you freak out so much? Its just a room." Said Bridget.

"I think it was because she just expected me to come out and say 'Ok Casey go ahead and have my room and while your at it go ahead and take my chair' if she would have just asked I would have said yes." I said.

"Would you really have Derek?" Bridget asked.

"Ok no I wouldn't have but hey let's not tell Casey that." I said.

"So why are you still not coming out here at night looking at the stars do you not hate her anymore?" Bridget asked. I never really thought of that til just now.

"Well, I guess because she made me realize something." I said.

"What?" asked Bridget.

"Bridget I swear to god if you repeat this to anyone even in your head I will personally take the time to kill you. I am dead serious." I said.

"Ok" she said.

"It's because she made me realize who I love and who I hate." I said.

"And who do you love?" Bridget asked.

"Can't tell ya, sorry." I said.

"Ok then who do you hate?" she asked.

"Broccoli, carrots, spinige, well pretty much anything that is healthy." I said.

"She laughed and turned to me and said "Thanks Derek."

"Eh, no problem. Like Nora said, You're family." I said.

"Looks like the Derek the all mighty is turning into a sap." Bridget said.

"I am not!" I said.

_Little did Derek and Bridget know someone was watching them with her window open in her room. Let's just say this particular Klutz was a little bit jealous of her best-friend._

**Ok so there is the 2nd**** chapter… I am really likin this story so far! Do you??? Well anyways 3****rd**** chapter should be up soon ****J ohh and plz review it would be awesome to know someone is actually reading this : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so yes I know, its been forever since I last updated but I do have a reason for that! My internet went bye bye… I didn't have it for like ever but now its back and me and Bridget are going to try to update sooner right Bridget??? Lolz but anyway I know you do not want to read about me so lets continue with the story!! Take it away Derek Venturi (haha I found that funny)

Disclaimer~ I do not own life with Derek and I do not think Bridget does either (sifichick07 check out her stories they r great!)

**It was the morning after my little talk with Bridget on the back porch. She didn't say anything to me during breakfast and I hoped that meant she wasn't going to bring it up again. **

**When me, Casey, and Bridget I sat in the back because Bridget called shotgun for eternity. None of us ever thought of doing that. I was pretty pissed but went along with it and sat in the back. **

**While I was still stewing from the situation I got a text. It was from Bridget.**

**Bridget~ **_**hey D, look I won't bring up last night. I just want you to know that I can keep my mouth shut. But you know you will have to tell Casey sooner or later right?**_

**Derek~**_** I know I actually trust you so don't make me take it back. And how do you know who I was talkin bout'? **_

**Bridget~ **_**lol, I won't I promise. And it's just instincts D, I mean everybody can see it, well except Casey.**_

**I was about to text her back when Casey said something.**

"**Hey Bri, who ya textin?" Casey said and my fondants went out the window.**

"**Oh no one just one of my hockey buddies." I was so relived she didn't say me. And it also wasn't a lie either. Our school doesn't have a girls hockey team and when coach found out she creamed me and Sam he asked her to join the team and she excepted. **

"**Ooo, is he going to be your date to the Halloween dance?" Casey asked. I totally forgot about that until she brought it up.**

"**Now Case" Bridget said turning to Casey who was driving. "I already told you I don't do dances. I think they're stupid. They are also a backhanded way of making people think that they need some guy or girl in their life to complete them. I am my own person and I do not want to go. Even if I had a boyfriend I would much, much rather stay home and watch a movie with him than go to a dance." Bridget said with passion and much belief in her voice.**

"**oh come on bri, I really want you to go to this dance." Casey said pushing the subject.**

"**Please." Casey finished this question with her puppy dog face as we pulled up at the high school. I can never turn down Casey's puppy dog face, its just really cute. But I would never let Casey know that.**

"**No Casey." Bridget said with finality in her voice. Like when dad yells at me for getting in trouble again.**

"**Whatever Bri, you will come around to it." Casey said as we walked through the doors.**

"**No I won't" Bridget said.**

"**Yes you will." Casey said back.**

**I could still hear them rouging while I went to find Sam and Ralph.**

**I found them at Ralph's locker. Ralph was trying to remember his combination again. **

"**Ralph dude, its your birthday." I said. Ralph looked at me with a confused expression on his face.**

"**But my mom didn't make me pancakes." He said. Sam helped him out and pointed to his locker.**

"**Ohh, I get it my mom was acting like she forgot!" he said excitedly.**

"**no Ralph your combination is your birthday!" Sam and me said in unison. **

"**Ohh ok." he said then turned to his locker and got his books out hten shut it again.**

"**So D, do you got a date to the Halloween dance yet?" Sam asked.**

"**no not yet." I said. "but I was thinking about asking Ca-" I stopped realizing what I was about to say.**

"**oh well um I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I asked Casey to the dance." sam said. Oh no that wasn't going to happen.**

"**Um actually she already has a date." I said.**

"**Oh really? Who?" he asked.**

"**Oh um me." I said.**

**The bell rang and his jaw dropped practically to the floor. I went off to science. Good thing Casey is in there and not Sam.**

**Hey case do you have a date to the dance yet?**

**No not yet… why do you ask???**

**Um well because the dance is in 2 days and neither of us have a date yet so I was thinking we could go together. But not as gf/bf… so do you?**

**Derek you are my step-brother. don't you think that is a little bit weird?**

**Yes STEP-brother there is no blood relation and its not like we would be going out…**

**Fine. But you are not kissing me!**

**Wasn't planning on it.**

"**Mr. Venturi, would you like to share with the rest of the class what you and Ms. McDonald are writing about?" asked Mrs. Diehl. **

"**Um no thanks." I said.**

"**Well why don't you bring that note up to me?" she asked.**

"**It's just about our family vacation we are going to be going on soon Mrs. Diehl, I promise." Casey said. Wow. I didn't know she could lie like that.**

"**Ok but if I catch you again I will read it out loud to the whole class.**

"**Ok Mrs. Diehl." I said.**

**I pulled out my phone and texted Casey. I couldn't pass her the note because Mrs. Diehl took it and threw it away.**

**Me~**_** wasn't planning on it Case.**_

_**Casey~ good….**_

_**Me~ oh and if Sam asks who you are going to the dance with say me ok?**_

_**Casey~ ok but why?**_

_**Me~ he was going to ask you to the dance but then I said that you were already going with somebody…**_

_**Casey~ DER-REK!!!!**_

_**Me~ haha…**_

**The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I was starving. I went over to the table where we sat, and saw Casey, Emily, and Kendra sitting there.**

**Those three became friends after me and Kendra broke up. She said no hard feelings she wasn't really feeling the relationship either. I walked over to where they where and sat down in my usual set; next to Sam and in front of Ralph.**

"**Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked when I got there.**

"**nothing Sam just invited us to sit with you guys." said Casey.**

"**Is that a problem with you D?" Sam asked.**

"**No, not at all." I said. I pulled Casey around so she was next to me.**

"**So Casey, who are you going to the dance with?" Kendra asked Casey.**

**She looked at me and I nodded yeah. She sighed.**

"**I am going with Derek." she said. Kendra and Emily looked at each other with a look that I can't even describe.**

"**Finally." They both said in unison. **

"**What do you mean finally?" Casey asked.**

"**finally you guys got together." Emily said.**

"**no we are not together I said yes because neither one of us had a date yet to the dance. That is why I agreed." Casey said.**

**That kind of hurt a little. I knew it was true but to actually hear her say it out loud it kinda stung.**

"**Whatever." emily replied giving me and Casey that 'All knowing' look of hers.**

"**Hey guys." Bridget said as she approached the table. She look from me and Casey to Emily.**

"**Ok what'd I miss?" she asked to none in particular. Sam answered her question.**

"**Derek and Casey are going to the dance together and Kendra and Emily say it's about time." **

"**Thank god you to came to your senses. I wasn't sure you'd ever." Bridget said as she sat between Emily and Ralph.**

**I gave her a look trying to shut her up but she just smiled at me and began to eat.**

**A few minutes later I got a text.**

**Bridget**_**- hey I would have said that even if I didn't know how you felt about Casey**_**.**_** I will only say what I would have said without my previous knowledge. I promise.**_

**Me- **_**fine, but you better not tell anyone anything. Got it?**_

**Bridget- **_**hey I thought you said you trusted me?**_

**Me- **_**I do just don't give me a reason to not trust you…**_

**Instead of texting me back she gave me a look that said ' will do.' **

**Casey chimed in saying, "so have you changed you mind yet?" Giving her a sideways smile probably hoping Bridget would cave with all these people around.**

"_**No**_**, and again I am not going to." Bridget replied sharply.**

"**Change you mind about what?" Ralph asked. Speaking for the first time since Bridget got to our table. Yea I know shocking isn't it?**

" **Casey is trying to get me to go to the Halloween dance but I don't do dances." Bridget replied.**

**I decided to tease her a little bit. "so you can't dance?" I asked.**

"**Oh no, Bri can dance." Casey said.**

**She leaned forward and said " I have no problem with dancing Derek. I just do not like the idea that people who are trying to make us who don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend feel like we are less of a person. it's the principal of the thing. I wouldn't go even if I had a boyfriend." **

"**Really?" Emily asked totally not believing Bridget.**

"**Yes really, I don't think it's right to do one thing then say another." Bridget said.**

"**We are getting off subject here. I do not want to leave you at home when me and Derek are at the Halloween dance having tons of fun. Its not right." Casey interjected.**

"**Casey I'm not six years old. I will be fine. I mean I just started a new book and I will have the entire house to myself. What more could I ask for right?" Bridget said.**

"**you?" I said. "not much." I smirked and laughed a little and so did everyone else including Bridget.**

**Then the bell rang telling us that lunch was over. We all went our separate ways to our classes. I heard Casey say to Bridget " I will get you to change your mind sooner or later you know that right?" **

**Bridget responded something I didn't catch, but im sure it wasn't a pleasant response.**

**Ok like I said I am sorry it took so long to update on this… but we will try to update sooner… do not yell at me please… and please review that would be awesome.!**


	4. Chapter 4

*** the same day after school***

**It was after school witch meant one thing. Hockey practice. Sam and I walked in to the rink and saw Bridget talking to one of the guys on our team, Joe. I had a feeling he liked her. And I knew she liked him.**

**See I can be observant…sometimes.**

**Anyways Sam and I exchanged looks and walked closer to Bridget and this guy.**

"**So I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me this Saturday. If you say no its ok I totally understand."**

"**Well, I'll have to think about it but here is my cell number, and I'll let you know." She said taking his cell and putting her number in it. He did the same with hers.**

**Joe nodded toward Bri and smirked. He reminded me of someone I just couldn't lay a finger on it.**

**As soon as he left Sam and I swarmed around her, "So why did you say you'd think about it? I thought you didn't 'do' dances" I said as I sat down next to her with a smirk on my face.**

"**Yeah, what happened to the 'principal' of the thing?" Sam asked standing across from her leaning on the glass.**

"**I said I'll think about it because I like this guy and I really don't want him to think that I don't. I mean I know that what I believe just sounds like and excuse not to go to the dance with him, so stop giving me that look Derek gosh. And if you don't I will tell all the guys in school how I actually got on the hockey team."**

**My eyes went big and I didn't say anything after that. Why that was so bad is because our coach had her try out in front of the whole team so they wouldn't know that she was already on the team. It was Bridget's idea. I knew she had a plan with that but I couldn't figure it out, that is of course till she said it.**

**Sam laughed at us and Bridget turned to him saying "Hey, this isn't just about Derek its about you too. Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you were on Derek's team.**

"**Hey I don't have a problem admitting that I was beat in hockey by a girl, that's Derek. I'm actually enlightened." Sam said. **

**Bridget was about to respond when coach called us all to the ice. I grabbed my helmet from behind me and turned back to Bridget who was standing with hers already on, mouthpiece and all.**

**She looked at me and Sam and said "Let's do this!"**

*** later at home ***

"**So Bridget I heard you got asked out to the dance today." Casey said to Bridget as soon as we got in form practice.**

**I dropped my bag on the floor by the door and Casey gave em a lecture about how somebody cold fall and get really injured by a skate.**

**I rolled my eyes at her and went to my recliner and turned on the hockey game.**

"**Wait Casey, how do you know about that?" Bridget asked.**

"**A little birdie told me." Casey said.**

"**I am not a bird. And I most defiantly not little. Just ask your friend Emily." I said smirking.**

"**Der-rek! That is so discussing!" Casey said.**

"**Der-rek!" Bridget said. I thought it was Casey at first.**

"**How could you tell her about that?" Bridget said. She picked up the closest thing by her and threw it at me. It was Casey's ballet slipper thing.**

"**Ow." I said rubbing the side of my arm.**

"**Oh don't be such a baby, if you are going to do stuff like that then prepare to deal with the consequences." Bridget said with a sour look witch then turned into a laugh and a smirk.**

"**So tell me all the details." Casey said.**

**I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when I ran into Ed.**

"**Hey Ed, great timing. Make me a sand witch." I said. I went and sat down at the kitchen island I sat on the side that was facing the living room.**

**I started to watch the hockey game that was still on but my eyes kept switching over to Casey. Damn eyes. I saw Edwin look at me from the corner of his eye but I really didn't pay any attention to him I just kept staring at Casey like if I looked away I would die. Then I realized just how beautiful she was. How her hair just feel around her face in curls. How her eyes sparkle when she's happy. '**_**wait what am I thinking this is Casey we are talking about**_**.'**

"**Derek."**

"**Derek." **

"**DEREK" Edwin said. I wasn't really paying any attention to him until he threatened to eat my sand witch if I didn't take it.**

**I grabbed my sand witch and walked up to my room. I sat my food down on my computer desk and turned on the radio and Casey's favorite song came on trouble by NeverShoutNever. I turned up the radio and grabbed my sand witch and laid down on my bed and soon I was off to a dreamless sleep. I don't even think I finished my sand witch.**

*** No POV ***

As soon as Derek left the kitchen Edwin ran strait up to Lizzie's room to tell her what he just seen.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!" Edwin shouted as he burst through her bedroom door without even knocking. She just barely got her shirt on. She was changing out of her school clothes. Edwin was chastisting himself for not knocking.

"EDWIN! Learn how to knock or I will knock your teeth out!" Lizzie screamed at Edwin. Edwin couldn't help but think '_that's my Lizzie' _but he quickly snapped himself out of that and tried to focus on what he had come up here for in the first place.

"Sorry 'bout that, but you will never guess what I just seen." Edwin said.

"Let me guess, Derek staring at Casey like a total idiot instead of just asking her out?" Lizzie said as went and hoped onto her bed casually.

"Ok or maybe you will guess." Edwin said as he went and sat down next to Lizzie.

Edwin watched Lizzie pull something out from under her bed and opened it. It was the files they had on Derek and Casey. They called it their 'Dasey files'.

They also had files on Aidan and Marti. Yeah they were young but it was still really cute. They were very careful not to let Bridget see that file her head might explode.

Lizzie flipped to the page she was looking for and pointed to a graph.

"Hey Ed, have you noticed that Casey seems to do more things in front of Derek than she used to?" Lizzie asked. I looked at the page closer to get a better look.

"What do you mean?" Edwin asked confused.

"I mean she has been trying to get Derek's attention more ever since Bri and Aidan moved in with us." Lizzie pointed out.

"So you mean Casey is jealous?"

"Yeah and so that's just proof that she likes Derek."

Edwin said finally getting what Lizzie is saying. Why else would Casey be clinging herself to Derek more now?

"Yeah, why else would she want Derek's attention?" Edwin said.

"Also the number of girls Derek has been dating is going down. And the girls are starting to be brunette dancers. And some of them even have a higher IQ than Marti." Lizzie said.

"Liz, you make me so proud." Edwin said as she watched her response with an eye roll.

"Well I did learn form the best." Lizzie said as she leaned in to kiss Edwin on the cheek.

Edwin turned his head at the last minute not realizing what Lizzie was going to do and she ended up kissing Edwin on the lips instead of the cheek.

Lizzie pulled away with a shocked look on her face. Very similar to the look on Edwin's face. She only looked at Edwin for a minute then the floor then back at Edwin.

Edwin smirked then muster up all the courage in his body and did what he had been longing to do for a very, very long time now. He cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips with his a second time.

They were interrupted by Casey and Bridget yelling that dinner was ready.

'_Why does dinner have to be done now' _thought Edwin as he and Lizzie got up and walked down the stairs in silence. When they got to the table everyone was already getting their food.

Edwin couldn't help but notice the pink on Lizzie's cheeks. He was proud of himself that he actually made her blush. He felt like he was walking on air.

**Ok there you go and you even got some Lizwin I don't think we were planning on this to go to a LizWin but it did and I like it.. I think Bridget does to.. Do you like it? Tell us in a review! And we are sorry it took so long to get this chapter out… but her it is finally and again sorry it took so long…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Derek's POV**

I wasn't really feeling that well, and when I was done eating dinner I went to my room turned on my radio then got out everything for the dance because the dance is right after school. We go home change then come right back. After I was done with that I walked over to my stereo system and turned the music off then went to bed.

****

I woke up the next morning to my own personal alarm clock. Casey. She was bouncing up and down on the foot of the bed like a little kid on Christmas morning trying to wake up their parents.

"Come on Der-rek! We are going to be late for school." said Casey as she jumped of from my bed. That's when I realized what she was wearing. She was wearing an aqua skirt with a white shirt and a black tank top under it and white leggings with black ugg boots in. Her bangs where bumped up on her head like she had a little golf ball on it. One word. Hot. Yea, Yea, Yea I know, incest!

I groaned and shooed Casey out of my room and I got my clothes and headed for the shower. A cold shower.

At school everybody was running around getting things ready for the dance witch was tonight.

"Derek, there you are." said our dance planner.

"hey Carrie" I said walking to my locker.

"Um Derek, do you think it is possible that D-Rock could play a the dance?" Carrie asked me.

"Why?" I asked. Even though I wanted to pull a Casey and go all overly-dramatic but I had to keep my cool.

"The other band canceled." She said

"Um well I don't know" I said.

"D-rock and family will get free admission and an excuse to leave class early." Carrie said to me before I could say no.

"Ok we're in." I said then walked off to my first period class.

**~later that day at lunch~ (5th**** period)**

"Hey what's up D?" Asked Sam as I came over to sit down with Sam, Ralph, Justin, Dalton, Phil, Joe, and Kyle.

"So guys" I said as I sat down. "Guess who got D-Rock a gig the night of the dance?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Dude, what about the dance?" said Ralph after taking a drink of his drink. "Are we not going to go?" Sam added.

"Yes we're goi-" I was cut off by Joe.

"Whoa" He said with his mouth dropped open. I followed his gaze over to where he was staring at. I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. It was Casey and Bridget. Casey was walking with Bridget walking backwards into the cafeteria. Bridget turned around and I then saw what she was wearing. She was wearing the same thing as Casey but only in lime Green. A lime green skirt and a white classy t-shirt with a black tank-top underneath and white leggings with black ugg boots.

Bridget asked Casey something, I couldn't tell what though. I saw Casey mouth back something. Then all of a sudden she does a dance move. The cafeteria cheered for her, and she walked away to her table with her head down and blushing like crazy.

For some reason I couldn't look away it was like a car accident you don't want to watch but you cant look away.

"Dude" Sam said.

"Dude" Ralph said a little louder than Sam.

"DUDE" yelled the whole table. This caused me to jump up witch caused me to bump into Casey and knock her into the ground with a thud.

"UGH DER-REK!" she shouted. She got up and stood over to where I was standing.

"I have no idea why I l-" she said before cutting herself off. Strange.

"What were you going to say princess?" I asked teasing her.

"Nothing Derek." she said in a low voice just about a whisper. I could hardly hear her.

"Come on Case." I said gently. I took her shoulders in my hands and turned her around so she was facing me now. There was something in her voice that made me not tease her. There was something wrong. I could tell.

"Nothing Derek, Drop it." she said louder. That told me I could tease her again.

"Aw come on Case, you know you want to."

"Yea Case, you know you want to." Said the whole table.

"You guys stay out of it or I will personally beat your faces in." Bridget warned the guys.

They all shut up.

Casey started to laugh and shook her head then stopped when she saw my hands on her shoulders. We both froze.

"Come on Casey let's go." Bridget said. I gave her a look that said "thanks."

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Ok so what about this gig? Are we still going to the dance?" Ralph asked.

"Like I said yes we are going to the dance." I said.

"ok so hwo are we going to do the gig?" Sam asked.

"Will you guys let me finish the damn sentence?" I snapped at them.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"Well like I was saying, the gig is the same night because well we have a gig at the dance." I said.

"Sweet!" Ralph said.

"Dude that's awesome." Sam said.

"Yea I know." I said. Just then the bell rang telling all of us that lunch was over.

"but dude, who is going to be the singer?" Sam asked. "I mean like none of us can sing." He finished.

"Well I was thinking maybe Bridget could sing." I said.

"Ok that sounds cool." Sam said.

"cool I will ask her next period." I said then walked off to 6th period.

"Hey Bridget" I said as I walked into history class.

Casey eyed me as I came and sat next to Bridget. Just as I was about to ask Bridget if she wanted to sing tonight the teacher came in she wrote "Pop Quiz" on the chalk board. Great. Just what I need when I am barely hanging on to my position in hockey. I took out a piece of paper and wrote Bridget a note.

Derek-Hey so the band that was goin 2 play at the dance 2nite canceled so do you want 2 be our singer for 2nite?

I tossed her the note then started to pull out my cell phone to text Casey to get her to tell me the answers to the questions. Well it didn't work.

Bridget-Yea, that would be gr8 but wat songs r we going to sing???

Hmm well I didn't think about that.

Derek- well D-rock knows a lot of songs so u can pick a few u like then we can sing them…

I tossed her the paper back and started to reply to Casey's reply.

**Ok guys I am super sorry that this is so freaking short! I promise that the next chapter will be longer I promise I am so sorry for the long wait and the fact that it is so short also I am working on a playlist for this story and the next chpter will be of the dance and more lizwin stuff. And I have noticed that well we haven't been talking about Ayden but we will learn more about him in the next chapter… **

**Again sorry its so short…**


End file.
